Legal Assassin
by Capitolrebel13
Summary: After Snow killed everyone they cared about and Peeta developed an rare illness, Katniss and Peeta move to the Capitol. Fifteen years after Peeta's death, Katniss is now Head Repo for GeneCo, the most successful organ company in the Capitol. When Capitolites fall behind on their payments, Katniss is there to repossess the organs even if it results in the death of the client.


**Captiorebe13: This was inspire by Repo! The Genetic Opera, something I don't own. If you like horror or rock opera I suggest seeing it, it's amazing. I might make this into a longer story later, but right now I have this thing called Real Life to do it as well as another story I'm working on.**

* * *

_I can't believe he got out. How did he get out? _Katniss runs her tongue along her top teeth as she walks down the hall. She turns into her bedroom drops down on her bed. Bringing her hand to head, she rubs her temples in an attempt to ease her pain. He almost died out there. Almost all air is poison to her son that's why must stay him here.. Katniss rolls over and picks up the picture of her, Peeta, and their then two year old son.

"Where did our son go? I mean, I know where he _went_ I was there to collect him. No, I mean he changed and is changing and there's nothing I can do about it. It's me he must escape from. Me and the burdens I can't erase. Years. Peeta. I spent years studying medicine to save you and I still failed in the end." _** Assassin… Murder… Monster… **_Katniss gets up from the bed and heads out to the library. Even though her son is on the third floor and well out of hearing range, she still closes the door behind her. "Peeta I need you now. Can't you see what I've become? The nightmare that he should fear is the mother you left alone. Fifteen years have gone without you. I raised Pan with the best intentions. But there is something I can't tell him. If only you were here, none of this would have happened. I never would have started working for Clancy so heavily. I would only be side Repo Woman not the Head that I am now. I was supposed to honor my Mother and Prim by being a doctor and still honor my Father by going back to Twelve and hunting in the woods twice a month. I'm only living out a lie."

Katniss goes to the far end of the library and picks up a photo album. President Snow killed everyone she and Peeta loved, apart from drunken Haymitch, after the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games. Once Peeta got sick they went the Capitol to find a cure. They found one but kept the illness at bay but never completely healed him. Katniss then took up medical school to create a cure for her love. Now, the illness has been passed on to their son.

On the first day in the Capitol, Katniss was informed that Clancy Snow wanted to meet with her. She assumed that meant President Snow's son mostly likely wanted to threaten her in some way, make sure she was kept in her place. Her eyes went wide to find that not only was Clancy estranged from Snow but that she was a woman, about five years older than Katniss herself. When asked what it was that Clancy did, she responded by saying she owned a small organ company. Being from District Twelve, Katniss had no clue what that was but didn't ask farther. Clancy said that she saw potential in Katniss and that she was going to keep her father off of Katniss's back so long as Katniss owed her a favor in the years to come. At the time Katniss didn't care what favor Clancy would call on, the thought of having rid of Snow was sounded too good to be true.

Clancy made good on her deal, for about six years Snow never bothered Katniss and Peeta. Then an epidemic hit the Capitol. Organs started failing, thousands died. That's where Clancy stepped in. Her Organ Company, GeneCo was able to supply those who needed operations. Organ replacement was far more expensive them other surgery though. If you pretended the Districts did not exist, you could still just as easily spilt the Capitol up base on income. Luckily for the Ninety-nine percent of the One percent, Clancy's surgeries didn't cost a dime… for a while. This is where Katniss is brought in. Clancy went to her seeking her as a part time Repo Woman, a person who repossesses organs if the client has fallen behind on payments. Katniss at first rejected but Clancy won her over by reminding her that it was the Capitol's fault her family was dead and many more must suffer. Clancy proposed the idea that being Repo-Woman, even part time, was a subtle way for Katniss to get revenge. To which Katniss agreed. The epidemic found no cure, much to Clancy's delight, and so people continue to rely on GeneCo. For those cannot pay, they live in fear of the Repo Men and Women.

"Pan can never leave." Katniss says as she closes the book. "He is my everything. I have nothing left in the world. Nothing can bring you, or any of them, back." Her watch beeps and Katniss looks down. A picture and profile pop up in a hologram projected by the watch. She flinches when she sees that it's eyes that must be repossessed. She puts the book down and leaves the library.

Unlike any other home in the Capitol, the house looked very old fashion but still had the advantages of technology. It was Katniss's design. On the first floor, in the family room, was a fireplace. If one was to run their hand across the entire shelf above it you would here an unpleasant beep informing you that you are not Katniss Everdeen. When Katniss does it though you hear a soft "ping" and the fireplace slides open, revealing a stairway going down. Underneath the house was a lab. Most days now most of it goes unused except for one corner where Katniss keeps her Repo uniform. After she becomes dressed up for the job, Katniss heads out to meet up with her partner.

_**XXXXXX**_

Johanna Mason cases down her newest target. Three months this guy has skipped out on paying and now it is time to take back what was not his to begin with. The guy goes to turn a corner but stops short and Johanna is able to catch up with him. The other Repo grabs hold of him and forces him to face Johanna. She takes out her knife.

"Careful. You know Clancy hates when the organs are damaged." Katniss says. Johanna rolls her eyes.

"Well considering you never do this job when eyes are involved I'd say I got this down." Johanna laughs then continues to remove the man's eyes, ignoring his screams. Once the eyes are removed and placed in a special biohazard case, Katniss throws the man to the ground and the two walk away. Before they reach the street they take off their helmets.

"How's Pan?" Johanna asks.

"He'll be alright."

"Any clue how he got out?"

"No."

"Any clue why the outside air weakens him?"

"No and I'm not going to find one. You know that's not my job anymore."

"Yeah, now you have a thankless job." Johanna stops in front of screen. The red curtains on a stage are closing. "Damn it. Just missed the end." She starts to walk away but Katniss stays at the screen.

"Was Caesar in it?"

"Yeah why," Johanna turns back around and sees Katniss mentioning for her to come back. "What? The show is over. We missed it. Or rather I missed it. This isn't your type of entertainment."

"I'll indulge myself in it every so often. And if Caesar was in it, just wait. After all these years of living here you'd think you can remember Caesar usually does encores." A moment passes then the curtain are thrown open and proving Katniss right, Caesar Flickerman, dressed up as in a custom consisting of many brown and white feathers, steps into the spotlight and sings.

"_Stay tuned, folks!_

_You don't want to move, folks,_

_'cause there's more excitement coming!_

_As an encore,_

_GeneCo will cure_

_A very sick and needy young boy!_

_He's been caged up,_

_Like a monster,_

_By his overbearing mother!_

_But tonight we're gonna set her right,_

_And for all your viewing pleasures!"_

Then Caesar disappears behind the curtains once more.

"Sound familiar?" Johanna says.

"No. Pan is sick ok? And you don't have children. I don't expect you to understand." The curtains on the screen are thrown open and Katniss and Johanna watch the first few minutes of the encore.

"I don't understand. I mean Caesar looks great for… whatever age he is but he retired from co-hosting the Hunger Games a couple years ago. Why is he still doing this?" Johanna asks.

"He's the face and voice of GeneCo. Maybe he enjoys being an actor more than a talk show host." Katniss smiles.

"But why GeneCo? Surely had enough money before GeneCo was even a thing. What does Clancy have on him?"

"His eyes."

"What?" Johanna's mouth hangs open slightly.

"I don't know how he f*ed his eyes up. Something to do with chemicals I think but Clancy replaced them. And as long as he keeps being the face and voice of GeneCo she will never have them repossessed." Katniss tells her.

"Is that why you never deal with eyes?"

There was a short silence. "He was more Peeta's friend then he was mine but he's still a friend." Without waiting for Johanna Katniss walks off.

**_XXXXXX_**

The elevator door opens with a ping and two guards lead Katniss into Clancy's office. Clancy's kids, Septima, Tertius, and Gnaeus were in lounging in the office as well. Katniss ignores them and walks straight up Clancy's desk.

"Children leave." They start to protest. "Now!" With that they get up and walk out. Clancy dismisses the guards standing behind her then gets up. She and Katniss walk over to the far left of the office were two couches and a coffee table in between them, waits. Katniss takes note that Clancy is walking with a cane and limp.

"The diagnose come back yet?" Katniss asks. She sits down in her usual spot but Clancy continues on till she is standing and staring out the window.

"Maggots, vermin, all of them. People here want the world for nothing... Panem, your queen is dying. Not even Clancy Snow can prevent this passing. It appears the woman who cured the nation cannot stop her own extinction."

"Who will inherit GeneCo?"

"I'll keep those vultures guessing... You know people here don't die of old age. We can live forever so long as we don't do anything stupid."

Katniss laughs. "So you're all living forever without really living a single day."

"We're not living forever, you should know. Repossession and organ failure the top two deaths in the Capitol and the two go hand in hand."

"So GeneCo is the leading cause of the death?"

"And the leading cause of life. We give organs to those who need to prevent their deaths." Clancy turns around and walks over to the bar and starts making herself a drink. She asks if Katniss would like one but she declines.

"You don't give, you lend." Clancy smiles. "So why? Why this hatred of the Capitol, you are after all the President's daughter. Granted you have a boy's name but you're his daughter none the less."

"I don't have a hatred for the Capitol, just a great disliking with a hint of disgust. Nothing personal there. Many must die for a few to be immortal. My father kills the District citizens and I kill the Capitolites. We are a very large one percent, over 5.8 million people here. And if the One percent is that high, you can imagine what the number of the population must be for the rest of our nation."

"A lot higher then when I was a teenager." Katniss agrees.

"Yeah, well the Districts, particularly the outer ones, are getting a half way dissent care now. I guess that revolution scare convinced him that if his people have better living conditions then they won't rebel anytime soon."

"It's still not that great from what I saw the last time I was in Twelve." Clancy sits down and glares at her.

"Yeah well, nothing's perfect. What my father doesn't understand is that killing people in the Districts doesn't do a damn thing for the population here. Like I said, nothing personal, just trying to keep the balance of things. My real hatred is for my father and that hatred stems much deeper then you can ever fathom. Don't worry though, his time is coming and _you'll _be the one to do the repossession, just like I promised. You are my best legal assassin."


End file.
